Quand le passé ressurgit
by Karedwen
Summary: L'amour d'Heero et Duo survivra-t-il au brusque retour du passé obscure du japonnais... news - Chapitre 3 complet...
1. prologue

**Auteur : **Karedwen

**Adresse :**

**Origine :** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne les utilise pas non plus pour me faire de l'argent juste pour le plaisir d'écrire quoi.

**Genre : **De la romance, un peu d'action, UA, Yaoi, angst,…

**Couple :** 1x2 et pis d'autres qui vont se former au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

**Avertissement : **Cette fic contient des scènes où des relations entre homme sont présentes donc toutes personnes étant homophobes ou ne supportant pas ce genre qu'elles passent leur chemin.

**Note : **Toutes les réponses aux reviews sont faites directement sur le mail des personnes à moins que je n'arrive pas à les joindre. Sinon un grand merci encore aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review pour mon one shot.

**Note 2 :** il y a quelque années, j'ai commencé à publier cette fanfic, ayant été absente de pendant plus d'un an, je recommence à la publier depuis le début et de façon plus régulière…

**Quand le passé ressurgit…**

**Prologue**

_« Oh non, pas lui..., pensa-t-il en continuant de lire ce qu'il venait de trouver. Il n'a pas pu me mentir pendant tout ce temps. Je rêve, c'est pas possible. »_

_Dans une chambre de style japonais, sobrement meublée : un futon, une table basse, quelques étagères, et un ordinateur posé sur un bureau, une ombre déchiffrait, dans la succession des pages qui défilaient rageusement sous ses yeux, l'anéantissement de tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru, et la nécessité, nouvelle pour lui, de décider de son destin, de son avenir… La faible lumière de l'écran révélait confusément le profil délicat d'un jeune homme brun habillé d'un kimono bleu brodé de dragons noirs sur le bas de la veste et des manches._

_Après avoir terminé de survoler ce qu'il venait de découvrir et d'en imprimer une partie, il ferma son ordinateur portable et se dirigea vers le cabinet de travail de son père. Il traversa le couloir à une allure assez vive, d'un pas décidé. Ouvrant la porte sans même frapper, il le trouva à son bureau devant une pile de dossiers conséquente._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui dit-il tout en jetant sur son bureau le dossier fraîchement imprimé. _

_- Ce avec quoi tu vis, Heero, lui répondit-il très calmement._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu as très bien entendu. De toute manière, cela ne te regarde pas, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as été fouiné dans mes affaires. La même manie que ta mère._

_- Ne parle pas de ma mère ! Tu salis sa mémoire. Ce que tu as aujourd'hui c'est elle qui te l'a amené de son père. Sans elle, tu ne serais rien._

_- Ne me parle pas comme ça où tu vas le regretter ! Et puis tu peux avoir l'air outré, mon cher, mais, d'après toi, tu vis grâce à quoi depuis dix-huit ans ?_

_- Il est hors de question alors que je reste une minute de plus ici, annonça l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_- Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison ! Surtout maintenant, s'énerva son interlocuteur._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?... Comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ?... Avais-tu seulement l'intention de me parler de tout ça un jour ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai reçu cette éducation, mais si tu crois que je vais prendre ta relève, tu t'illusionnes ! » _

_Il ouvrit la porte du bureau et sortit. Son père n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Mais au moment où Heero ferma la porte, il entendit pour la dernière fois sa voix lui disant : _

_« D'une manière ou d'une autre tu reviendras… »_

Dans une pièce, encore plongée dans l'obscurité, seuls quelques rayons passaient à travers les rideaux, une ombre s'agita dans les draps laissant apparaître un regard cobalt sortant doucement des brumes du sommeil.

« Ce rêve… Ça fait longtemps maintenant : un peu plus d'un an que je suis parti… Je ne pensais pas revivre cette scène un jour et surtout pas pendant mon sommeil. » pensa Heero avec amertume. (1)

&-&-&-&-&

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, dans un bureau sobre, un homme blond aux yeux bleu prussien attendait assis dans un fauteuil. Son visage, dur et froid, laissait deviner qu'il approchait de la cinquantaine. Sa stature, imposante et musclée, n'était pas beaucoup plus accueillante. Il était vêtu à l'occidentale : un costume gris avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. La pièce ne comportait que peu de meubles : un bureau, deux étagères remplies de classeurs ou de livres, un canapé et quelques fauteuils.

On frappa à la porte, qui s'entrouvrit pour laisser apparaître une femme portant des lunettes, un tailleur et les cheveux relevés en un chignon serré. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec sa taille assez svelte et sa chevelure aux reflets châtains. Elle s'avança et dit :

« Monsieur Barton et Monsieur Chang viennent d'arriver, M. Lowe. Les recevez-vous dans votre bureau ou dans le salon ?

- Faites les venir dans mon bureau, répondit-il

- Très bien »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau, laissant apparaître deux jeunes hommes n'ayant guère plus de vingt ans. Ils étaient magnifiquement musclés et possédaient un corps athlétique. L'un avait une longue mèche de ses cheveux châtains masquant un de ses yeux verts et était plus grand que le second, qui, lui avait une peau plus mate et était de type asiatique.

« Trowa, Wufei, entrez donc et asseyez vous. Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu.

- Depuis que Heero est parti, dit le jeune homme à la mèche tout en asseyant dans un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau.

- C'est exact Trowa, depuis le départ de mon fils.

- Venons-en au fait, Monsieur Lowe, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? interrogea le Chinois.

- Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois, Wufei. Je vous ai fait appeler car j'ai une mission importante à vous confier.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, ce sont nos parents qui travaillent pour vous, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

- Oui, je le sais bien, mais si vous tenez à ce qu'ils gardent leurs emplois, vous avez intérêt à faire ce que je vous demande, répondit Lowe. Mes hommes ont retrouvé la trace d'Heero, il y a quelques jours de cela. Il est aux USA, dans une petite ville de Californie. Je veux que vous me le rameniez au Japon. Sa petite escapade n'a que trop duré. Il est temps qu'il rentre pour faire face à ses responsabilités. Naturellement, vous n'aurez aucun frais à votre charge. Une personne de ma connaissance me doit un service, vous serez logés dans un de ses appartements. J'attends de vous un compte-rendu régulier sur les agissements de mon fils et bien entendu l'évolution de la situation jusqu'à votre retour au Japon.

- Pourquoi nous ? questionna Trowa.

- Vous êtes ses deux amis d'enfance, vous saurez le convaincre mieux que n'importe lequel de mes hommes, expliqua-t-il en leur tendant un dossier à chacun. Je ne tolère pas l'échec, souvenez-vous-en. Votre avion pour les Etats-Unis part demain à la première heure. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et sortirent dans un silence absolu, Mr Lowe les regardant partir avec un petit sourire en coin. Il avait toujours su faire plier n'importe quelle personne et ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas montrés très résistants. Son fils n'avait jamais su choisir que des mauviettes dans son entourage proche.

Une porte coulissa et une personne sortit de l'ombre se dirigeant vers le bureau

« Alors ?

- Ils feront ce que je leur ai demandé, répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

- On envoie deux autres agents pour les surveiller, Odin, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, tout en glissant ses mains le long du torse et avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Non, ça ira, Lady Une, laissons leur une chance. On envisagera cette solution s'ils n'avancent pas, répondit-il avant de la prendre sur ses genoux et de s'emparer de ses lèvres. » (2)

&-&-&-&-&

Près d'une porte-fenêtre, un homme observait la ville qui finissait de s'éveiller, de retirer son habit de nuit pour redevenir celle que la majorité des gens connaissait. Du haut de l'immeuble, il pouvait voir l'agitation des rues déjà importante et les bouchons s'étendant sur plusieurs kilomètres.

Il n'était pas rentré chez lui cette nuit, il avait préféré rester à son bureau où il avait depuis longtemps fait aménager une chambre dans une pièce attenante. Pour compenser son absence auprès des siens, il prenait deux demi-journées par semaine en plus de son dimanche. Cela lui permettait de profiter de sa famille relativement nombreuse : il avait vingt-neuf filles et un fils, sans compter ses petits-enfants.

Il était assez grand, possédant une stature assez imposante, mais inspirant confiance. Il était châtain, et une de ses mèches de cheveux lui tombait sur le visage, cachant son oeil gauche. Il avait aussi une moustache et portait un costume beige avec une chemise blanche.

Le téléphone sonna, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Oui ?

- M. Yuy vient d'arriver pour son rendez-vous de neuf heures.

- Très bien, faites le entrer, dit-il avant de raccrocher. »

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un jeune homme brun, aux yeux d'un bleu rare. Il avait un corps suffisamment musclé et svelte pour ne pas laisser indifférents ses semblables. L'attitude de la jeune secrétaire, employée depuis seulement quelques semaines, montrait très bien l'effet qu'il produisait autour de lui. Elle le dévorait littéralement du regard depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le bureau. Elle allait l'annoncer quand un regard de M. Winner lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait repartir sans prononcer un mot. Il prenait les choses en main.

« Voici enfin le fameux baby-sitter de mes petits-enfants. Ils ne cessent de me faire des éloges de vous, dit-il tout en ce dirigeant vers Heero pour lui serrer la main.

- Bonjour M. Winner, répondit-il

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, non ?

- A vrai dire je suis surpris de ne pas vous avoir rencontré plutôt. J'ai entendu dire que vous surveilliez de près tous les employés qui côtoient votre famille.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps et j'avais quelques points à éclaircir sur l'enquête que j'ai menée sur toi. Et puis Quatre m'a assuré que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Si vous êtes confiant dans les jugements de votre fils pourquoi m'avoir fait venir maintenant alors ?

- J'ai quelques questions à te poser quant aux raisons de ta venue en Amérique. Surtout que tu n'as pas utilisé ton vrai nom de famille : Heero Lowe.

- J'ai utilisé le nom de jeune fille de ma mère pour des raisons personnelles qui ne vous regardent absolument pas, avertit le jeune homme.

- Il se trouve que cela me regarde un peu. Mes intentions ne sont pas de te nuire, détrompe-toi. Je veux juste que tu répondes à deux ou trois questions, notamment celle-ci : Est-tu le fils de Odin Lowe ?

- Je suis son fils unique biologiquement parlant et à l'Etat civil. Il n'a jamais eu l'attitude que l'on espère d'un père quand on est enfant. Il y a environ un an, j'ai décidé, à la suite d'un différent entre nous, de poursuivre mes études de droit aux Etats-Unis.

- Alors comme ça tu es en conflit avec ton père. Si je t'ai posé cette question, c'est parce que je connais ton père, affirma Winner tandis qu'Heero le regardait avec un air à la fois surpris et méfiant, comme s'il s'attendait à une mauvaise surprise. J'ai d'ailleurs quelque compte à régler avec lui.

- Quelle relation entretenez-vous avec mon père, M. Winner ? interrogea-t-il.

- Aucune relation personnelle ni même professionnelle, je ne l'ai même jamais rencontré. Mais il a cherché à me compromettre professionnellement et familialement. Ce que je ne tolère pas, surtout en ce qui concerne ma famille. Professionnellement, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on cherchait à me nuire, j'ai une multinationale qui fait beaucoup d'envieux et de jaloux. Mais ton père a été le premier à s'en prendre à ma famille. Heureusement, j'ai de très bons employés qui ont pu éviter le pire.

- Il a toujours agi ainsi, il cherche votre point faible et ensuite, il vous poignarde dans le dos comme un lâche, avoua le Japonais.

- Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord sur nos intentions réciproques. Que dirais-tu si nous passions le reste de la matinée ensemble ainsi que le déjeuner ? Je n'ai rien de prévu jusqu'à treize heures trente.

- Pourquoi pas… Je n'ai rien de prévu non plus...

- Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes, j'ai quelques coups de fils à passer et je suis à toi. »

Heero se leva et sortit du bureau afin d'attendre Mr Winner. Sans le savoir, il venait de se faire un précieux allié. Pendant les quelques minutes où il fut seul, il repensa à son rêve C'était vraiment bizarre, comme si le passé était décidé à le rattraper. Il pensait pourtant avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à ses origines.

Au moment où il se retourna, il vit le père de Quatre sortir de son bureau et se diriger vers lui, saluant plusieurs personnes sur son passage.

« A nous ! » s'exclama le PDG tout sourire dès qu'il l'aperçut.

**A suivre…**

La suite le week end prochain…

(1) Petite précision : quand Heero se réveille il est environ 00h30 (il est à quelques kilomètres de Los Angeles) au moment où son père reçoit Trowa et Wufei il est environ 17h30 (lui se trouve à Tokyo)

(2) Bon, comme vous pouvez le constater, dans cette histoire, j'ai juste repris la personnalité des différents personnages de Gundam. Les personnages je les utilise en fonction de mes besoins surtout, donc il n'est pas sur que tous apparaissent dans cette histoire.

Karedwen.


	2. Evolution

**Auteur : **Karedwen

**Adresse :**

**Origine :** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne les utilise pas non plus pour me faire de l'argent juste pour le plaisir d'écrire.

**Genre : **De la romance, un peu d'action, UA, Yaoi, angst,…

**Couple :** 1x2 et pis d'autres qui vont se former au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

**Avertissement : **Cette fic contient des scènes où des relations entre homme sont présentes donc toutes personnes étant homophobes ou ne supportant pas ce genre qu'elles passent leur chemin.

**Note : **Toutes les réponses aux reviews sont faites directement sur le mail des personnes à moins que je n'arrive pas à les joindre.

**Note 2 :** il y a quelque années, j'ai commencé à publier cette fanfic, ayant été absente de pendant plus d'un an, je recommence à la publier depuis le début et de façon plus régulière…

**Quand le passé ressurgit…**

**Chapitre 1 : Evolution**

Dans un quartier bourgeois, plutôt calme, un jeune homme descendait les escaliers depuis le deuxième étage de sa maison. Ses cheveux châtains formaient une tresse lui arrivant au creux des reins ; son visage, qui reflétait la joie de vivre, était entre l'âge adulte et l'adolescence. Il portait un jean et une chemise parme, soulignant la couleur de ses yeux améthyste et les courbes gracieuses de son corps.

Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea à la cuisine où se trouvait une femme, d'une taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains et les yeux de la même couleur que l'adolescent. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui dit :

« Maman, je vais voir Quatre, je serai à la maison pour dîner.

- D'accord Duo, mais s'il y a un changement, appelle-moi pour me prévenir. »

La situation s'était beaucoup améliorée depuis quelque temps. Une reprise du dialogue entre Duo et ses parents avait rendu leur vie beaucoup plus simple, même s'il restait toujours des efforts à faire des deux cotés, la tension qui régnait avait diminué peu à peu. Ils s'étaient expliqués, avaient posés des limites, comme s'obligés à passer du temps ensemble, au cours des repas ou de soirée télé… Le manque de communication avait failli leur coûter cher à tous. Tout n'était pas encore accepté totalement, mais au moins toléré.

L'influence d'un nouveau petit copain n'était pas étrangère à ce changement. Duo en avait touché quelques mots à Heero, lors d'une soirée où il était sorti malgré l'interdiction de ses parents. Cette escapade de quelques heures avait été le début de l'évolution…

&-&-&-&-&

_La nuit commençait à peine à tomber, en cette première soirée de juin. Dans une grande avenue déjà illuminée, où les magasins s'étendaient à perte de vue, beaucoup de gens se promenaient, en couple ou en groupe. Seuls les bars, les restaurants et le cinéma étaient encore ouverts Du dernier, des personnes entraient et sortaient, le visage plus ou moins satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu ou allait voir. Le bruit, produit par leurs commentaires et leurs discussions, se mêlait à celui des moteurs de voitures qui circulaient._

_Parmi la foule, un petit groupe de quatre amis circulait. Heero avait conseillé une petite sortie à Duo et son meilleur ami, Quatre, afin de leur permettre de décompresser un peu avant de passer leurs examens. Quatre avait des cheveux courts et blonds, des yeux bleu ciel. Au premier abord, il pouvait apparaître, comme quelqu'un de frêle et fragile, mais il n'en était rien. Il cachait, en réalité, un redoutable adversaire, pratiquant différents sports de combat._

_A cette proposition, Duo avait appelé Quatre qui était un peu réticent au début prétextant avoir encore beaucoup à faire pour ses révisions. Cependant, après quelques minutes de négociations, menées par Heero, Quatre accepta. _

_A l'heure dite, ils s'étaient rejoints devant le cinéma. Quatre n'était pas venu seul, comme l'avait supposé Duo, mais avec une de leur connaissance commune, Zechs. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux blonds platine, retenu en une demie-queue, par une attache en forme de masque. Ses yeux étaient bleu ; sa taille, mince et musclé, avait une quinzaine de centimètre de plus que les trois adolescents. Quatre avait sympathisé avec lui au cours d'une des soirées mondaines qu'avait organisées son père. Ils avaient été présentés par leurs pères respectifs et s'ennuyant autant tous les deux, avaient continué de discuter dans un coin, loin des adultes parlant affaires, qui les entouraient. Le jeune homme était plus vieux que les garçons de quelques années, et étant le fils du maire, il le suivait partout lors des soirées où celui-ci était invité._

_Après une première impression d'illusion, l'envie ou l'étonnement s'affichait sur les visages féminins comme masculins, au passage du groupe dont les physiques, quasiment parfait mais individuellement différent, prodiguaient une image fantasmatique à n'importe qui. Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite rue, afin de sortir du flot de personnes._

_« On va boire ou manger quelque chose ? proposa l'adolescent à la tresse tout en se rapprochant du Japonais pour glisser sa main dans la sienne._

_- Non, moi je vais rentrer à la maison, je mangerai en arrivant, répondit Quatre. Demain, faut que je me lève de bonne heure pour finir mes révisions. Comme ça, je serai tranquille un jour ou deux avant les exams._

_- Je vais y aller aussi. J'ai un avion à prendre à la première heure, et j'ai toujours pas préparé mes affaires, ajouta Zechs. Je te dépose Quatre ? C'est sur mon chemin._

_- Oui, je veux bien, merci._

_- Ok les gars, on se quitte ici, alors…. A la prochaine, dit Duo, un peu déçu._

_- Salut ! jetèrent Zechs et Quatre en même temps. »_

_Ils s'éloignèrent du couple pour se diriger vers la voiture. Heero prit Duo par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de lui demander :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il n'est que vingt et une heure, je te raccompagne chez toi ?_

_- Non, j'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, dit-il d'un air sombre. On va à ton appartement ?_

_- Si tu veux… Je te raccompagnerai en voiture tout à l'heure, répondit le japonais sans insister. »_

_Ils marchèrent en silence un quart d'heure environ, se tenant par la taille, et Duo, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Heero, l'air songeur, dans les rues peu éclairées de la ville. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un immeuble neuf de sept étages et montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage où se trouvait l'appartement du japonais._

_Ce dernier comportait deux chambres, dont l'une faisait plus office de bureau, une salle de bain, un salon et une cuisine américaine. Le domicile était meublé sobrement, dans un style généralement nippon, quelques plantes, dont deux bonzaïs, étaient dispersées dans les différentes pièces. Il dégageait un côté chaleureux, sécurisant. L'ensemble des pièces était dans des tons naturels, chauds et neutres. _

_Duo entra, suivi par Heero qui referma la porte, et alla s'asseoir sur le futon du salon. Le brun le rejoignit et s'assit derrière lui. A son contact, le natté se déplaça pour qu'il puisse s'installer au mieux, avant de laisser reposer sa tête contre son torse. Deux bras passèrent de chaque côté de sa taille pour le coller un peu plus à lui, avant de lui déposer des baisers dans le cou. _

_« On a pas dîné avant le ciné, des pâtes à la carbonara, ça te va ? interrogea Heero_

_- Comme tu veux. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _

_- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ca va très bien, répondit-il._

_- On dirait pas. Quand tu es arrivé à la maison, tu m'as semblé contrarié. Je pensais que c'était à cause de tes examens qui arrivent, donc je t'ai proposé le ciné pour que tu décompresses, mais tu ne _

_dis toujours rien… Tu restes plongé dans tes pensées… D'habitude, tu me commentes toujours le film à la fin de la séance, t'es excité comme un gosse et j'en passe, expliqua le jeune homme. Si c'est pas tes exams, qu'est-ce qui peut te contrarier à ce point… tes parents ?_

_- Tu touches dans le mille… lâcha Duo._

_- Viens, tu vas m'en parler le temps que je prépare à manger. »_

_Avant de se lever et d'entraîner Duo avec lui, il l'embrassa passionnément faisant jouer leurs langues dans une danse langoureuse. L'Américain se détendit et oublia l'espace de quelques instants ses soucis. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine, Duo s'asseyant sur un tabouret derrière le bar, tandis que Heero se mettait à la tache de préparer de quoi remplir deux estomacs affamés._

_« Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé avec tes parents ? interrogea le japonais._

_- Je me suis encore engueulé avec eux avant de venir. Ils trouvent… enfin… ma mère trouve que je sors beaucoup trop, et, que si proche de mes examens, je devrais être le nez dans les bouquins. De toute manière, dès qu'elle peut me reprocher quelque chose ou me rabaisser, elle n'hésite pas. Ca devient vraiment invivable, si ça continue comme ça dès que j'atteins ma majorité, je me tire de chez moi._

_- Vous n'avez jamais parlé sérieusement de ton homosexualité ?_

_- Non. Et puis, le peu de fois où j'ai essayé d'en parler, çà s'est terminé en dispute. Ma mère ne l'accepte pas._

_- Elle ne l'a pas découvert de façon ordinaire non plus. Mais, je ne pense pas que quitter tes parents soit la meilleure solution. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'arranger la situation, de façon à ce que tout le monde en profite._

_- Je ne vois pas comment… _

_- J'ai pas de solution miracle, mais… je sais pas… Fais le premier pas, en leur montrant que tu es déterminé à vouloir reprendre une vraie vie de famille ; que ce qui compte, ce n'est pas ta préférence sexuelle mais que tu les aimes. Fais leur comprendre que ton homosexualité fait partie intégrante de celui que tu es et que tu l'assumes, mais que cela ne change en rien les sentiments que tu leur portes et que tu es toujours le même. La réaction de ta mère est compréhensible…_

_- Donne lui le bon rôle pendant que tu y es, le coupa Duo._

_- T'énerve pas… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est aussi mal que toi, elle en souffre plus que tu ne peux y penser et, elle le cache par son agressivité. Les parents ne nous montre jamais leur faiblesse et, depuis qu'on est tout petit, on les idéalise. Tu as déjà vu pleurer tes parents devant toi ?_

_- … Bon, je vais essayer de faire un effort pour aller leur parler. _

_- Non, tu ne vas pas essayer, tu vas aller leur parler pour que vous puissiez vous expliquer sur tout ce qui pose problème et qui fait que vous vous êtes retrouvés dans cette situation. _

_- Hum…_

_- Maintenant que je t'ai donné mon avis, tu vas retrouver ce merveilleux sourire que j'aime tant et, on va passer à table, c'est prêt, lui dit Heero avant de l'embrasser.»_

&-&-&-&-&

« Cela ne faisait qu'un mois et demi que nous étions ensemble, mais déjà il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. S'il n'avait pas été là, je me demande comment seraient mes relations avec mes parents aujourd'hui. A ce moment là, la situation était vraiment critique, je ne faisait que dormir chez moi, et encore, deux ou trois nuits par semaine. Le reste du temps, je le passais entre le lycée, Heero et la maison de Quatre où j'y étais accueilli à bras ouvert par ses sœurs qui me chouchoutaient comme leur frère. Ma famille m'était devenue étrangère et j'étais devenu un étranger à leurs yeux. Ils jouaient un rôle minime dans ma vie, moi qui avait toujours été proche d'eux… Surtout de ma mère… Nous étions étranger l'un l'autre. Après avoir réfléchi quelques jours, j'ai finalement décidé d'appliquer ses conseils… »

&-&-&-&-&

_Quelques rayons de soleil passaient à travers les rideaux d'une chambre en désordre et venaient se poser sur un visage encore endormi. L'adolescent bougea comme pour chasser un intrus, avant de se réveiller complètement. Il regarda son réveil et s'aperçut qu'il était seulement 7h30. _

_« Putain de soleil, il pouvait pas rester cacher… », pensa le natté alors qu'il se levait de son lit. _

_Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Duo. Il savait que ses parents ne travaillaient pas et avait décidé d'appliquer les conseils de son petit ami. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus, il y a trois jours, il n'avait pas découché et avait passé ses après-midi chez Quatre, à bosser à réviser les examens. Pendant une de leurs pauses, il avait parlé au blond de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Heero, et celui-ci l'avait encouragé à aller dans le sens du japonais. Il s'était donc décidé, tant bien que mal, à aller voir ses parents. _

_C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il aperçut sa mère dans le salon, surveillant son petit frère et faisant son ménage. Son père, lui, était dans son bureau, en train de travailler sur son ordinateur. Il alla d'abord à la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner, pour repousser de quelques minutes la confrontation qui allait être pénible, il le savait. _

_Quand il eut fini, il alla trouver sa mère dans le séjour, mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule, son père l'avait rejointe. Il pénétra dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux dans son champ de vision._

_« Papa, maman…_

_- Si tu viens ici pour nous demander quelque chose, tu peux repartir tout de suite, le coupa sa mère quand elle l'entendit._

_- Helen, au lieu de l'agresser d'entrée, laisse-le au moins finir sa phrase, dit-il en se tournant vers Duo pour l'inciter à continuer._

_- Euh…, non, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment, répliqua-t-il en repartant._

_- Si Duo, tu voulais nous parler, on t'écoute, lui répondit M. Maxwell tout en insistant sur les derniers mots destinés à sa femme._

_- Je voulais qu'on parle ensemble de ce qui se passe en ce moment, de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve…_

_- De la situation dans laquelle tu nous as mis ! le coupa-t-elle à nouveau sur un ton accusateur._

_- HELEN ! Arrête de l'interrompre ! Il a fait l'effort de venir vers nous pour essayer d'arranger les choses tu pourrais l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Si on continue dans cette voie, on arrivera à rien. On a plus de vie de famille, je ne compte plus notre dernier repas ensemble tellement il est loin, et je sais très bien que tu en souffres autant que nous si ce n'est plus. Il reste ton fils, vous avez toujours été très proches jusqu'à ce que tu découvres son homosexualité. D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que le soir où on l'a découvert, tu n'étais pas rentré parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien mais pour Duo. Tu te faisais un sang d'encre à l'idée qu'il soit tout seul à la maison. Il a toujours été ton bébé, mais il n'a pas grandi comme tu l'aurais voulu. _

_- C'est bon, arrête… lui dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer. »_

_Duo avait écouté ce que son père avait dit mais n'en revenait pas, lui qui était toujours calme et qui ne prenait jamais part à leur dispute. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver contre qui que se soit et encore moins contre sa mère. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse prendre sa défense. Quand il avait découvert son homosexualité, il n'avait rien dit, son comportement non plus n'avait pas vraiment changé, il était juste devenu un peu plus distant. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été très proches tous les deux. Il était très peu à la maison, et, quand il était présent, il était enfermé dans son bureau à travailler sur ses dossiers. _

_Une petite minute de silence s'installa avant que Solo, qui était resté dans son parc, ne se mette à pleurer. La mère de Duo, les larmes aux yeux, le prit dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce en disant qu'elle devait aller le coucher pour sa sieste matinale. Duo regarda sa mère partir avant de se rapprocher de son père. _

_« Papa…_

_- Ne dis rien, je n'ai fait que ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps. _

_- Et Maman ?_

_- Laisse lui encore un peu de temps. De toute manière je lui en reparlerai le moment voulu, répondit M. Maxwell. _

_- Merci._

_- Ne me remercie pas tout de suite. Je n'ai pas fini. Si tu veux que les choses changent, tu vas devoir y mettre du tien et en premier lieu, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être un peu plus présent à la maison. Ce qui signifie : fini les sorties nocturnes jusqu'à la fin de tes examens, je veux que l'on est au moins un repas par jour tous ensemble, j'aimerais bien te voir un peu plus le nez dans tes bouquins parce que pour le moment j'ai plus l'impression que tu glandes qu'autre chose. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard. _

_- D'accord, mais juste un truc, les trois quarts du temps, mes sorties nocturnes se déroulaient chez Quatre, tu peux demander à ses sœurs._

_- Je sais que tu es beaucoup chez Quatre, son père me l'a dit. Ah oui, une dernière chose, remets un peu d'ordre au deuxième car y a un bazar monstre et tu peux pas savoir ce que ça m'énerve._

_- D'accord._

_- Allez file, j'ai encore pas mal de trucs à faire aujourd'hui. »_

&-&-&-&-&

« Depuis ce petit épisode, mon père m'a fixé à nouveau des limites, imposé des choses plus ou moins plaisantes. Au départ, je pensais que j'allais plus y perdre qu'autre chose mais, en fait, j'y ai beaucoup gagné. Une certaine complicité est née avec mon père.

Pour ma mère, les premiers temps ont été très durs, mon père avait vraiment un rôle de négociateur. Les premiers changements, avec elle, se sont faits après mes résultats. J'ai eu mon diplôme haut la main et, avec une mention pour couronner le tout. Elle a organisé une journée, rien que pour nous deux comme on aimait tant le faire avant la naissance de mon frère. D'ailleurs, le petit bout a été gardé par mon chéri. Je n'ai pas encore dit à mes parents que je sortais avec lui, je préfère attendre un peu. On a enfin pu s'expliquer réellement avec maman. On s'est dit tout ce qu'on avait sur le cœur, notamment que je n'aurais pas voulu qu'ils découvrent de cette manière mon homosexualité. Enfin, cette journée a été forte en émotion et depuis, on renoue nos liens, petit à petit.

J'ai eu le droit aussi, à une soirée mondaine. Heureusement que Zechs et Quatre était là, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir d'ennui. Mon père a décidé qu'il était temps que je sorte avec eux, surtout quand il a reçu mes papiers d'inscription en fac de droit. Il était très étonné de mon choix, pensant de par mon attitude que j'avais horreur de cette matière. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'une personne m'a donné un aperçu de ce que c'était réellement, et que j'ai adoré, d'où mon choix. J'ai quand même demandé de n'aller avec eux que lorsque Quatre serait avec son père, et ils ont acceptés à mon grand étonnement.

Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie a commencé, ou plutôt une ancienne vie a repris… »

&-&-&-&-&

Parmi les tables du bar, Duo distingua une tête blonde, placée de dos, qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'approcha alors de lui doucement, avant de lui mettre les mains sur les yeux et de lui demander :

« Devine qui c'est ?

- Duo… Ya vraiment que toi pour faire des trucs comme ça ! répondit Quatre.

- Oh ! T'aurais pu jouer le jeu. T'es pas drôle, lui dit-il avec une moue enfantine.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gosse.

- Oui, et fier de l'être. Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là ? Je ne suis pourtant pas en retard ? questionna le natté.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis très en avance, Rachid m'a déposé avant d'aller chercher mon père pour l'emmener à un rendez-vous

- Oui… Mon beau brun et ton petit blond ne sont pas encore là à ce que je vois.

- Une, ce n'est pas mon petit blond, Zechs est juste un copain. Deux, tu es arrivé en avance, contrairement à tes habitudes. Laisse leur le temps d'arriver… »

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes et Duo commanda un cappuccino pour patienter avant l'arrivé des retardataires. Tout à coup, il sentit deux lèvres se poser dans son cou.

« Tiens, voilà mon chéri ! déclara le natté.

- Oui, mais pas derrière toi, dit celui-ci alors qu'il était placé devant lui et, le regardait un sourire en coin avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. »

Duo se retourna vivement et remarqua un blond debout le regardant, et étant en train de pleurer de rire. Apparemment, la plaisanterie avait été réussie à cent pour cent. Le natté se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège avec une moue renfrognée.

« Et après, on dit que c'est moi le gamin, maugréa l'adolescent alors que les nouveaux arrivants prenaient place autour de la table et commandaient leur consommation. Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir Quatre, au lieu de le laisser faire.

- Non… je voulais voir la tête que tu ferais, répondit l'intéressé le sourire aux lèvres.

- Faux frère… Comment ça se fait que vous soyez en retard ? demanda Duo.

- Je suis passé par le dojo pour venir et j'ai croisé Heero, alors je l'ai pris en chemin. C'est pour ça qu'on est arrivé ensemble. Pour le retard, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre aux feux rouges, on se les ait tous payés, sans compter que j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver une place pour me garer, dit Zechs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au dojo ? questionna le natté en se tournant vers Heero.

- Je donnais mon dernier cours de karaté à des gosses.

- Je croyais que le dojo était fermé pendant les vacances d'été ?

- Pas cette année, ils l'ont laissé ouvert pour que ceux qui ne partent pas en vacances puisse en profiter. La plupart des cours sont gratuits, on était trois ou quatre à en donner. Au moins, quand ils sont au dojo, ils ne sont pas dans la rue à faire des bêtises.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu fais du karaté ? interrogea Quatre

- Depuis que je suis tout petit, déclara le Japonais.

- Euh… pas que je m'ennuie à faire bronzette sur la terrasse du café, mais y a quelqu'un qui a prévu quelque chose pour la fin de la journée ? s'informa Duo.

- Il y a une fête foraine qui commence aujourd'hui, dans le parc de la ville. On a qu'à aller y faire un tour, proposa Zechs.

- Moi, je suis tout a fait partant. J'adore les fêtes foraines. Alors ? dit l'américain tout excité.

- Après lui avoir mis l'eau à la bouche on va quand même pas lui dire non, fit remarquer Quatre en regardant les deux autres.

- Je crois aussi, confirma Heero.

- Eh ! Arrêtez de parler comme si j'étais pas là. »

Ils terminèrent et payèrent leurs consommations, avant de partir en direction de la fête foraine. Ils marchèrent tranquillement quand Heero s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui. Il avait senti un léger picotement au niveau de la nuque comme s'il était observé. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, mais, il fut sorti de ses pensées par Duo, excité comme un gosse, qui lui tirait sur le bras.

« Tu viens ?

- Oui…, répondit il, alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'œil. »

**A suivre…**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, la suite la semaine prochaine...

Une petite review svp…


	3. Retrouvailles, révélations et nostalgie

**Auteur: **Karedwen

**Adresse:** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer**Ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne les utilise pas non plus pour me faire de l'argent juste pour le plaisir d'écrire.

**Genre: **De la romance, un peu d'action, UA, Yaoi, angst,…

**Couple:** 1x2 et pis d'autres qui vont se former au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

**Avertissement: **Cette fic contient des scènes où des relations entre homme sont présentes donc toutes personnes étant homophobes ou ne supportant pas ce genre qu'elles passent leur chemin.

**Note : **Toutes les réponses aux reviews sont faites directement sur le mail des personnes à moins que je n'arrive pas à les joindre.

**Note 2:** Ce chapitre a subi quelques modifications par rapport à son premier poste, notamment par deux scènes ont été rajoutés, à l'époque je n'avais pas eu le temps de les écrire… il retrouve donc son contenu initialement prévu…

**Quand le passé ressurgit…**

**Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles, révélations et nostalgie…**

Le soleil déclinait, laissant derrière lui un ciel aux teintes orangées. Dans une rue déserte, deux jeunes hommes se promenaient, proches l'un de l'autre, se frôlant discrètement, sans toutefois montrer la nature de leur relation. Frôlements, caresses suffisaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus et, cela leurs permettaient surtout d'éviter les regards inquisiteurs.

Autour d'eux, on pouvait voir des maisons qui s'alignaient les unes après les autres derrière de haut portail électrisé et des clôtures. Un quartier dont seule la monotonie ressortait, beaucoup de choses semblables, dont seul les grandeurs variaient.

«Alors, ton après midi t'a plu? demanda le jeune homme brun, dont on pouvait deviner l'origine orientale.

- Excellente, dommage que l'on n'est pas pu tout faire, se navra le natté.

- On y retourne demain, soupira Heero. Tu auras le temps de faire toutes les attractions que tu n'as pas pu faire aujourd'hui.

- Mais tu ne travailles pas au dojo demain?

- Non, c'était mon dernier jour, les cours reprennent, maintenant que les inscriptions sont closes. Ils m'avaient embauché juste pour l'été et le mois de septembre, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Comme on y retourne demain, tu feras toutes les attractions avec moi, et tu ne me lâcheras pas sous prétexte que tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'attraction, car on avait fait bien pire juste avant…

&-&-&-&-&

_«Allez Heero, viens avec nous faire le boomerang, il est trop bien, s'te plais!! __l'implora__ Duo._

_- Non celui la ne me tente vraiment pas, je préfère aller me chercher un truc à manger et vous attendre le temps que vous y êtes…_

_- J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai un peu fin, tu peux me prendre une pomme d'amour en même temps? __Interrogea__ Quatre_

_- Bon bah puisque tu y es,__ prend moi des __churros__ Heero, c__'est__ trop bon! __lui demanda Duo_

_- C'est bon je vous __prends__ tous çà, on se retrouve devant le manège d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, leur répondit Heero»_

_Il partit alors dans la direction des stands, beaucoup de personnes circulaient, se bousculant, ayant jusqu'à parfois se marcher sur les pieds… Heero déambulait donc à travers tout ce monde mais se sentait comme observé, comme si quelqu'un le suivait, le surveillait. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation, la dernière fois remontait au Japon peu de temps avant qu'il ne s'en aille… Mais à cette période, il était au courant puisque son père le faisait suivre constamment__ pour sa «sécurité» comme il se plaisait à le dire._

_Il continua quand même son __cheminement, dans la foule, sans que cette impression ne le quitte. Il se mêla alors à la foule et marcha plus vite, puis dans un mouvement soudain, s'extirpa dans un recoin plus sombre, en espérant voir quelqu'un de sa connaissance et donc confirmer sa théorie, mais rien ne se produisit… Il repartit alors acheter tous ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé avant de les rejoindre à l'attraction prévue quelques minutes plutôt._

&-&-&-&-&

-… Et, puisque tu ne travailles pas, je passe te chercher le matin en milieu de matinée, vers dix heures, dix heures et demie.

- On peut se rejoindre devant le parc plutôt, ça t'évitera de faire un détour, proposa Heero.

- Pas plus grand que celui que tu es en train de faire en ce moment pour me raccompagner, lui répondit Duo avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Argument irréprochable, mais je disais çà car je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop marcher.

- Je peux bien faire une exception. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui me déplace pour venir te chercher…»

A cette remarque, Heero le regarda et eut un sourire en coin, avant de le prendre par la taille et de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils reprirent leur marche pendant quelques minutes ne croisant personne sur leur chemin. Arrivée, à quelques rues avant celle de chez Duo, ils s'arrêtèrent et allèrent s'asseoir dans un petit parc entouré de haies de lauriers où se trouvaient quelques bancs et des installations où les enfants jouaient. On pouvait y voir aussi un bac à sable où il restait des jouets sûrement oubliés. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, Duo laissant sa tête s'appuyer sur l'épaule d'Heero.

«Tu dois être chez toi à quel heure?

- Faut que je sois rentré pour manger, et on mange pas avant sept heures et demi, huit heures, le temps que papa rentre du bureau, dit le natté.

- Je vais pouvoir profiter de toi encore un peu alors…, lui annonça-t-il avant de l'embrasser»

Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs gestes étaient tendre et doux, plus sur que les premiers temps, leurs mains se baladant sans vouloir aller plus loin que ce qui étaient possible, dans un lieu où à tout moment des personnes pouvaient arriver, se contentant de ce que le tissu ne cachait pas. Des petits baisers se succédèrent, provoquant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux perdes patience et demande l'accès à l'autre, afin d'entamer une danse millénaire. S'embrasser était devenu un vrai jeu de patience pouvant s'éterniser, les emmenant dans un monde où eux deux seulement comptaient…

Ils continuèrent encore quelques minutes de s'embrasser avant que l'un d'eux ne rompe ce contact, pour continuer d'apposer de baisers le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou, faisant à l'autre des soupirs de plaisir. Il revint alors vers ses lèvres sachant très bien que la fin approchait déjà. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant que ne Duo ne déclare:

«Faut que j'y aille, je voudrais pas être en retard.

- D'accord… On se voit demain, s'est sûre?

- Ba oui, je pense pas qu'y ait un problème avec mes parents.

- Ok, à demain alors…»

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se quitter pour quelques heures… (1)

&-&-&-&-&

Le japonais marchait en direction de son appartement. Le quartier, où il logeait, était assez tranquille et les voisins ne posaient pas trop de question se contentant d'un bonjour quand il les croisait. Le seul retissant et fouineur avait été le propriétaire au moment où il lui avait dit qu'il voulait louer l'appartement. Mais maintenant il ne lui posait plus trop de question puisqu'il payait ses loyers en temps et heure.

Il arriva devant son immeuble, n'ayant croisé personne de sa connaissance. Il monta les escaliers et quand il se trouva devant son appartement, il vit que la porte n'était pas fermée à clef, ce qui ne faisait jamais. Il ouvra donc la porte doucement s'attendant à avoir été cambriolé. Mais à peine eut il ouvert la porte qu'il vit au fond de la pièce, deux personnes ne lui étant pas étrangère, assises dans ses fauteuils.

«Trowa, Wufei… déclara Heero»

Quand ils l'entendirent, ils tournèrent la tête, sans être surpris, ni gênés d'être là. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, attendant qu'Heero les rejoigne. Celui-ci ferma la porte vérifiant que si la serrure était bonne à faire changer ou non. Il déposa ses affaires sur un des tabourets se trouvant sur son passage avant d'aller vers ses deux invités surprises. Au moment où il arriva vers eux, ils se levèrent et il leurs donna l'accolade.

«C'est mon père qui vous envoie? demanda le jeune homme. Je me disais aussi, que c'était un peu trop calme depuis que je m'étais installé ici.

- Tu supposes bien, répondit Wufei. Mais là n'est pas le problème tu le sais très bien… On a fait exactement ce que tu nous as dit de faire avant que tu ne quittes le Japon.

- C'est très bien, mais dès que mon père s'apercevra que vous avez joué un rôle, il enverra d'autres personnes faire votre boulot avec des ordres quelques peu différents. Il a horreur qu'on se moque de lui... Il est là le vrai problème…

&-&-&-&-&

_Deux lettres arrivèrent en même temps, dans deux petites maisonnées modestes du Japon traditionnel… Deux jeunes hommes l'ouvrirent presque simultanément pour y trouver…_

_«Mes amis, _

_Je me suis arrangé pour que vous receviez le plus rapidement possible cette lettre qui devra être brûlée complètement une fois qu'elle aura été lue… Vous ne devrez jamais oublier ces mots,… __je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller par quatre chemins, mais j'irai plutôt à l'essentiel et au plus rapide… _

_A cet instant__, je ne suis plus au Japon, mais dans un avion en partance pour une destination finale que je ne connais pas moi-même… J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses sur mon père qui m'ont __fait prendre cette décision. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai suffisamment de moyen financier, mon père ne s'est pas encore montré contre ce que je fais mais cela ne saurait tarder… _

_C'est à ce sujet que je vous __écris__, je ne sais pas combien de temps il va penser que ce n'est qu'une crise d'adolescent mais dans quelques mois ou quelques années, il fera sûrement appel à vous pour me retrouver et pour me ramener au Japon__. Il sait de quel sorte sont nos relations, pour lui vous êtes une de mes faiblesses__…__ Mais ce qu'il ne sais pas, c'est qu'au contraire, vous êtes ma plus grande force…__ Je n'aurais besoin de vous dire où je suis exactement, il s'en chargera pour moi… _

_Lorsque le moment sera venu, la seule chose que je vous demande est de vous préparer à jouer un double rôle… J'ai suffisamment confiance en vous deux pour savoir que vous ne me trahirez pas, vous êtes mes deux seuls amis… __F__aites ce qu'il vous demandera, n'alle__z__ jamais contre lui. Quand il vous enverra me chercher, prenez contact avec moi le plus tôt possible que je sache qu'il me cherche… _

_Je finirai en vous disant d'être très prudent, de faire attention à vous le temps que je serais parti, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce dont il est capable… Surtout, cette lettre n'est jamais arrivée, vous n'avez eu aucune de mes nouvelles…_

_On se reverra quand il en sera décidé__…_

_Heero»_

&-&-&-&-&

Les trois individus étaient installés dans le salon, en train de finir de manger une pizza. Heero se trouvait sur le fauteuil alors que ces deux invités surprises s'étaient installés sur le canapé. On pouvait voir une certaine joie dans le regard du japonais, il retrouvait ces deux meilleurs amis dont il s'était défait au même moment qu'il quittait son pays natal.

Une musique de fond était en marche, alors que la conversation commencée plutôt dans la soirée se poursuivait…

- Pourquoi tu ne déménages pas? questionna Trowa.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer au chat et à la souris toute ma vie. Et puis, je ne suis plus le seul à être concerné maintenant.

- Ah oui, le petit natté de cette après midi, je me disais aussi que tu le regardais drôlement, signala le chinois.

- Pardon?

- On a ordre de te surveiller, répliqua le jeune homme à la mèche. Alors, on t'a suivi dès que tu es sorti de chez toi ce matin, on t'a perdu dans le parc, y'avez trop de monde autour de tout votre petit groupe à un moment. On essaye de gagner du temps, avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive du subterfuge. Ca sert à rien de se faire prendre tout de suite.

- Oui, faisons durer la supercherie le plus longtemps possible. Ce que je soupçonnait était donc vous, d'un coté cela me rassure qu'il ait bien agi comme je le pensais… Et le petit natté, il s'appelle Duo, informa-t-il ses compagnons. Comment çà c'est passé avec mon père lorsqu'il vous a demandé de venir me chercher?

- Il n'a pas dit grand-chose, il nous a donné un dossier et nous a fait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de travailler pour lui.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète justement, que je puisse prévoir ces réactions, ya quelque chose qui cloche et je ne sais absolument pas quoi.

- Heero… tu ne peux pas tout prévoir alors laisse l'imprévu où il est, il aura bien le temps de se montrer, intervient Trowa. Pour ma sœur et celle de Wufei, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On ne peut pas leur faire quitter le pays sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une solution mais je vous en parlerai plus tard. J'ai juste quelques petites choses dont je voudrai m'assurer avant, leurs répondit-il.

- Maintenant, mettons ton père de coté, et raconte nous tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu es parti du Japon, ça va quand même faire plus d'an que tu n'as pas vu tes meilleurs amis, le questionna Wufei.

- Que voulez vous que je dise, pas grand-chose, j'ai vécu une vie assez monotone depuis que je me suis installé ici. Une chose que j'apprécie depuis que je suis parti, ne plus avoir mon père sur le dos qui me dirige et organise ma vie à chaque minute…»

&-&-&-&-&

_«Voici ton emploi du temps pour la journée, déclara M. Lowe en lui tendant le papier. Ton tuteur va arriver, en attendant, révise ce que tu avais à préparer pour aujourd'hui. Je serais de retour que tard ce soir. Tu n'auras qu'à faire venir Trowa et Wufei, à la maison ce soir._

_-__ Très bien, lui répondit le__ jeune garçon, d'environ sept ans, aux cheveux bruns__ très désordonnés et au regard d'un bleu prussien laissant deviner une certaine déception._

_- Surtout, je ne veux avoir aucune remarque à mon retour sur ton comportement, sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend. De toute façon quoi que tu fasses, tous finis par ce savoir. Allan, restera avec toi jusqu'à mon retour, lui recommanda-t-il tout en ce dirigeant vers la porte pour partir._

_- Vous ne serez pas déçu, à demain_

_- A demain mon fils, répondit-il tout en quittant la maison.__»_

_Le jeune garçon se dirigea alors vers sa chambre et exécuta ce que son père avait préparé pour la journée. Heureusement que son tuteur et ses deux amis étaient là pour lui permettre de supporter la froideur de son père et ainsi, lui apporter un peu de douceur. Il considérait d'ailleurs son tuteur comme un deuxième père et Wufei et Trowa comme ses frères…_

&-&-&-&-&

«… il est vrai qu'il ne te laissait pas vraiment en paix, tous étaient planifiées jusqu'à tes moments de pose… pire qu'à l'armée… développa Wufei

- Peut-être, mais il a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui… et d'une certaine façon je lui en suis reconnaissant… Même s'il n'est pas parfait, il reste mon père… expliqua le Japonais.

- La vie aux Etats-Unis t'a trop ramolli mon pauvre Heero,… critiqua Trowa

- Non, je relativise malgré ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il a pu me faire… Je ne veux surtout pas devenir comme lui.

- Bon les garçons, il commence à se faire tard… On va te laisser Heero… dit le chinois

- Il vous a trouvé un appartement en ville? Si vous voulez vous n'avez qu'à dormir ici cette nuit… J'ai une chambre d'ami et le canapé peut se déplier… proposa le brun à ses deux amis

- Oui si tu veux, on refait comme on bon vieux temps quand ton père partait en voyage… mais moi je dors dans la chambre d'ami, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être réveillé demain matin… Si tu n'as pas perdu tes mauvaises habitudes tu doit toujours être aussi matinale… annonça Wufei.»

Les trois amis se dirigèrent en cette heure tardive vers leurs lits respectifs. De part ces retrouvailles, Heero en avait oublié le rendez vous qu'il avait donné à Duo le lendemain matin. Il partit donc sans même prévenir Trowa de la visite à venir…

&-&-&-&-&

Le soleil brillait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, en cette fin d'été, l'air était beaucoup moins lourd que quelques jours auparavant. Il faisait encore très doux et le ciel n'était obscurcit par aucun nuage, laissant admirer son bleu à quiconque le désirait…

D'un air joyeux, Duo avançait doucement dans la rue en direction de l'appartement de Heero… Il pouvait presque avancer les yeux fermés tellement il connaissait le chemin par cœur… Il s'était levé d'une excellente humeur, en pensant à la journée qu'il allait passer, juste avec Heero. Ces parents n'avaient pas fait mouche, ni même posés de question sur la personne l'accompagnant, lorsqu'il avait encore dit qu'il partait pour la journée.

Une journée comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis un moment, une journée en amoureux, avec l'homme de sa vie… Lui qui n'était pas un lève-tôt, n'avait pas traîné depuis le moment où son réveil avait sonné pour lui rappeler qu'il devait aller chercher le japonais, avant de retourner à la fête foraine. D'ailleurs Heero devait déjà être prêt et l'attendre, il n'était pas du genre à être en retard, ni à être un lève-tard. Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il se rendit compte que s'il continuait à flâner, à cette allure, demain le brun l'attendrait toujours…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il approchait du lieu de vie du japonais mais ne remarqua pas que tous les volets étaient clos. Il rentra dans le bâtiment sans problème de la part du concierge, puis monta jusqu'à l'étage où se situait l'appartement. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa…

&-&-&-&-&

La pièce était encore plongée dans une obscurité totale, un corps svelte et musclé était allongé sur le canapé de l'appartement, ne portant qu'un boxer en guise de pyjama. Alors qu'il était encore plongé dans les limbes du sommeil, il fut réveillé par des bruits sourds… les bruits en question était en réalité, une personne frappant à la porte…

Il s'extirpa du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller ouvrir à cette personne si matinale… Il ne pensa pas à se rhabiller jugeant qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur… Heero ne l'avait pas prévenu que quelqu'un devait passer le lendemain, autrement, il se serait levé plutôt… Le jeune homme à la mèche châtain ouvrit donc la porte dans le plus simple appareil…

L'esprit encore quelque peu embrumé, il aperçut donc à peine, la personne avec une longue tresse, s'en aller, sans aucune explication, ni même une excuse de l'avoir dérangé… Ce qu'il ne vu pas, est que la personne en question avait les larmes aux yeux et complètement surprise de découvrir quelqu'un à cette heure si et dans cet appartement… Ce dernier par contre avait très bien vu, le peu de vêtement que portait la personne, sortant à peine du lit…

**A suivre…**

(1) le lieu en question n'est pas souvent rempli de monde surtout en fin d'après midi, en effet, ils se trouvent dans le quartier de Duo, qui est loin d'être pauvre, les enfants ayants ce qu'il faut pour jouer chez eux, ils ne craignent donc pas d'être surpris… et par conséquence, ils peuvent se consacrer quelques minutes intimité…

Comme le week-end qui arrive risque d'être chargé et que je ne suis pas sur d'avoir le temps de vous mettre ce chapitre en ligne, le voici avec quelques heures d'avance…

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, elles me font très plaisir et me motive à vous écrire la suite…

Cela vous a-t-il plu? Laissez-moi une review, pour me le dire… Reviews!!


	4. Mésentente

**Auteur : **Karedwen

**Origine :** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi, je ne les utilise pas non plus pour me faire de l'argent juste pour le plaisir d'écrire.

**Genre : **De la romance, un peu d'action, UA, Yaoi, angst,…

**Couple :** 1x2 et pis d'autres qui vont se former au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

**Avertissement : **Cette fic contient des scènes où des relations entre homme sont présentes donc toutes personnes étant homophobes où ne supportant pas ce genre qu'elles passent leur chemin.

**Quand le passé ressurgit…**

**Chapitre 3 : Mésentente…**

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le sourire du natté présent depuis son levé, disparu au profit d'une grande colère mais surtout d'une grande tristesse, lui qui pensait avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'honnête, en qui il pouvait avoir confiance… Il avait réussi à tous les duper, même Quatre n'avait pas su le sonder sur sa réelle personnalité… Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne s'était pourtant jamais trompé, son empathie ne le trahissait jamais…

Il parti précipitamment, dans ses pensées, sans dire mot à l'inconnu se trouvant devant lui, presque dévêtu et le regard encore ensommeillé…

« Moi qui m'étais juré de ne pas retomber sur ce genre de salaud, promettant beaucoup de chose mais en réalité, se fichant éperdument des sentiments des autres… Allant tirer son coup à droite et à gauche sans même se soucier des conséquences que pourraient entraîner leurs actes. En faite, il n'est pas mieux que les autres malgré se qu'il laisse paraître, et ce qu'il laisse croire…

Pourquoi à chaque fois que je m'attache, que je me livre, que j'abaisse mes barrières, je me fais avoir… On se fout de ma gueule, depuis le début, il n'y a aucune personne à qui je puisse me fier… l'amour, c'est à se demander si les gens savent encore ce que ce mot signifie vraiment…

Qu'est-ce que je vois, alors qu'il savait que je devais venir le chercher, une autre personne dans son appartement qui m'ouvre en plus en sous vêtement, complètement la gueule enfariné… Il n'a franchement pas été futé sur ce coup là… Je suis sur qu'hier lorsqu'il m'a quitté, il est allé dans un bar et a choisi le premier à son goût et suffisamment stupide pour l'entraîner jusque chez lui… Mais depuis combien de temps, se fout-il de moi ?

J'ai tellement honte… Mettre fait avoir une nouvelle foi par une gueule d'ange… Il m'aurait quand même prévenu s'il avait eu des invités à dormir hier soir ! Je ne comprends décidemment pas… Je ne veux plus comprendre… »

Le jeune américain continuait d'avancer, lorsqu'il se souvient qu'ils avaient rendez vous plus tard dans la journée avec Quatre… Il décida alors de l'appeler pour annuler cette rencontre avec son meilleur ami… Il avait vraiment besoin d'être seul, histoire de faire le point… Il espérait sincèrement au fond de lui que Quatre ne sentirait pas son mal être parce que là il était sur qu'il l'aurait sur le dos toute la journée…

Il irait s'isoler dans son endroit, celui qu'il avait osé lui dévoiler il y a de çà quelques semaines…

&-&-&-&-&

_Une chaleur étouffante marquait cette fin d'après midi, renforcée par l'éclat du soleil, pas une brise pour venir alléger cette atmosphère. C'était une de ces journées où l'on attend qu'une chose, la tombée de la nuit, apportant avec elle la fraicheur et les vacanciers, les rues s'animant seulement à ce moment-là, au grand bonheur des commerçants._

_Une personne bravait cependant les rigueurs climatiques, au moyen d'une tenue légère et clair, suivant les conseils donnés par son meilleur ami. Ce jeune homme, châtain aux longs cheveux tressés, se dirigeait vers un des seuls endroits fermés, climatisés et en conséquence bondés durant cette période : le complexe sportif._

_Les quelques minutes de marche le séparant du complexe, lui parurent une éternité. Mais la raison pour laquelle il y allait, était importante pour lui et surtout pour eux. Duo voulait partager avec celui qu'il aimait, une partie de son jardin secret…_

_A la vue du complexe, une grande joie le submergea, il était presque 18 heures, il n'allait pas tarder à finir sa journée. Il pénétra donc dans le lieu, saluant le gardien qui maintenant le connaissait très bien, étant un habitué. Combien de fois y avait-il rejoint Quatre, il ne les comptait même plus, la moindre occasion, étant un parfait prétexte. _

_A peine eut-il avancé de quelque pas, qu'il aperçu au loin M. Winner. Il s'approcha donc pour le saluer :_

_« Bonjour M. Winner_

_- Duo ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment vas-tu ? _

_- Ca va très bien merci, mis à part cette chaleur, lui répondit le natté_

_- Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la chaleur de mon pays natal... pensa-t-il tout haut. Que viens donc tu faire ici tout seul ?_

_- Je viens chercher un ami…_

_- Je ne te retarde pas alors, et puis je ne suis pas en avance pour mon prochain rendez-vous, indiqua l'homme d'affaire en regardant sa montre. J'espère te voir prochainement à la maison, tes visites se font rares ces derniers temps, lui fit-il remarquer. _

_- Oui, mon père a du vous mettre au courant de l'évolution de nos relations à la maison, précisa le jeune homme._

_- En effet, et c'est une excellente chose, tu connais mon point de vue la dessus… J'y vais avant d'être vraiment très en retard, termina-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Passe une bonne fin de journée Duo._

_A peine M. Winner eut-il franchi la porte qu'Heero apparu, sortant de la salle où il donnait son cours. Alors que le natté allait s'avancer vers lui, il se ravisa et alla patienter que celui-ci revienne changer et doucher. Le temps aussi que la majorité des personnes soient sortie, l'heure de fermeture approchait._

_A mesure que les familles s'en allaient, l'animation, provoquée par l'énergie inépuisable des enfants irradiant dans tt le complexe, s'atténuait peu à peu. Il se passa encore quelques minutes quand Heero sortit du vestiaire son sac de sport avec lui, sa semaine de travail arrivant à sa fin. Duo se leva donc et approcha doucement vers lui, pour lui lisser le temps de fermer à clef et surtout pour voir l'expression de son visage en découvrant sa présence. Il perçut ce qu'il voulait voir, presque invisible aux yeux des autres : ses yeux s'animant d'une lueur et un léger sourire en coin. Le japonais arriva à sa hauteur et le pris dans ses bras, comme une accolade entre deux amis, mais ayant déposé un rapide baiser dans le creux de sa nuque. _

_« Bonjour, lui dit Heero. Mais que tu fais ici ?_

_- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? lui répondit Duo souriant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parking où était la voiture d'Heero_

_- Bien sûr que si, je suis content, mais je ne m'y attendais pas…_

_- C'est le principe de la surprise, Hee-chan. J'ai pensé qu'après une dure semaine de labeur, je pourrais t'enlever pour un weekend en amoureux…_

_- Excellente idée… lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser, personne n'étant présent autour d'eux. Cela ne va pas poser de problème avec tes parents ? Je croyais qu'il te voulait un peu plus chez toi._

_- Je leur ai dit que je passai le weekend chez Quatre, ce qui n'est techniquement pas faux d'ailleurs. Je t'expliquerai quand on y sera, informa-t-il son amant devant l'air interrogateur qu'il affichait. On va juste passer chez toi pour que tu prennes quelques affaires, et direction mon petit coin de paradis, termina Duo, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la voiture d'Heero…_

&-&-&-&-&

Duo chassa ses pensées, il était assez mal, puis pris son téléphone. Il inspira profondément pour reprendre un certain contrôle de lui-même et composa le numéro de Quatre… Quelques sonneries retentirent avant que ce dernier ne décroche :

« Allo

- Salut, Quatre, c'est Duo. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bah écoute, très bien depuis hier… et toi quoi de neuf ? lui demanda Quatre

- Justement, je t'appelai pour te prévenir que l'on n'allait pas pouvoir se voir cet après midi… Heero a eu un empêchement de dernière minute… mentit Duo

- Tans pis, on remettra çà à une autre fois, çà va toi ? On ne dirait pas… questionna le blond

- Oui, oui t'inquiète, je suis juste un peu déçu, répondit son meilleur ami.

- Oui tu m'étonnes… bon, il faut que je te laisse, une de mes sœurs m'appelle… A plus Duo…

- Bye… »

Il raccrocha, soulagé et remerciant silencieusement la personne ayant distrait l'empathe. Le natté continua son chemin.

&-&-&-&-&

Quelques minutes auparavant à l'appartement du japonais, Trowa referma la porte, prenant ces affaires qu'il déposa dans la salle de bain et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'Heero pour le réveiller… Il alla pour frapper à la porte mais cette dernière s'ouvrir juste à ce moment… Heero, vêtu d'un simple bas de survêtement, se tenait face à lui et lui demanda :

« On n'a pas frappé à la porte ?

- Si, si mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir qui s'était… le type n'a rien dit et est parti tout de suite, l'informa le jeune homme.

-Tu aurais au moins pu enfiler ton pantalon avant d'ouvrir… lui fit remarquer Heero

- Ba quoi… Je suis en boxer, c'est comme çà que je dors

- Oui mais je suis sensé vivre seul moi, imagine ce que Duo aurait pensé s'il te voyait comme çà… Au faite quelle heure est-il ? Il doit passer me chercher pour retourner à la fête foraine.

- Il est 10 heures…

- 10 heures tu es sur ? l'interrogea le brun, il faut que je me dépêche, Duo ne devrait pas tarder, même si le connaissant il doit encore être au lit. Il n'a jamais été très lève tôt ».

Une heure plus tard, Heero était prêt et faisait les cent pas dans le salon de son appartement, se demandant pourquoi Duo n'était toujours pas là et surtout, pourquoi il ne l'avait même pas appelé pour lui dire qu'il partait de chez lui ou qu'en fin de compte qu'ils se retrouvaient à la fête foraine, car il s'était levé trop tard…

Wufei et Trowa étaient partis depuis quelques minutes, ne voulant pas risquer de compromettre leur couverture auprès de son père. Son avance était infime et ne tenait qu'à peu de chose. D'ailleurs, maintenant que les choses étaient en route, il se devait de prévenir son dernier atout…

N'arrivant pas à se calmer, il se décida à composer le numéro du portable de Duo. Il n'aimait pas presser les gens, mais ce silence le dérangeait… Il composa donc le numéro et tomba sur la messagerie de ce dernier, chose rare puisqu'il n'éteignait jamais son portable. Se pourrait-il que son père ait déjà connaissance du rôle de ses amis et ait découvert sa relation avec le natté… Non impossible, son père le sous estimait de trop, il se croyait beaucoup trop invincible pour se douter de quoi que se soit…

Si Duo ne répondait pas, la seule personne qui pourrait le renseigner serait Quatre. Il était le meilleur ami de Duo, il savait toujours où il se trouvait,… S'il avait eu un problème, il l'aurait su… il tapa donc le numéro du fils Winner, patienta quelque secondes avant que l'on ne décroche :

« Quatre, j'écoute.

- Quatre c'est Heero,…

- Oui, je suis au courant pour cette après midi, on ne pourra pas se voir, Duo m'a prévenu que tu avais un imprévu.

- Un imprévu ? Je n'ai pas d'imprévu pour cette après midi, je t'appelai justement pour savoir si tu avais eu de ses nouvelles, il devait passer me chercher ce matin pour qu'on aille à la fête foraine un peu tout les deux avant de vous rejoindre, mais il n'est toujours pas passé. Il t'a appelé quand ? demanda le brun

- Bah tout à l'heure, il y a une heure environ, répondit Quatre, un peu pris au dépourvu, et comprenant mieux ce ton dans la voie de Duo, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si ça allait…

- Oh non,… dit-il en réalisant qui était la personne qui avait frappé à la porte…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heero ? interrogea le blond

- Je crois que Duo a mal interprété une situation… Deux amis sont arrivés du Japon, et m'ont rendu une petite visite surprise hier soir, ils ont dormi à la maison. Ce matin, c'est l'un deux qui a ouvert à Duo en sous vêtement…

- Je vois ou est le problème, si c'est vraiment la vérité, retrouve le et explique-toi… c'est bien la vérité Heero, il n'y a personne d'autre ?

- Non, il n'y a personne d'autre Quatre, il n'y a pas à douter de moi la dessus, tu peux me croire, soutint le japonais. Je pense savoir où il peut être, je vais aller voir, si jamais il t'appel ou viens te voir, retiens le et préviens moi.

- Retrouve le rapidement, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal… angoissa Quatre

- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne lui arrivera rien cette fois… je t'appel pour te prévenir dès que je l'ai retrouvé… »

Il raccrocha, pris une veste, malgré le soleil et la chaleur de cette journée. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps.

&-&-&-&-&

Une végétation luxuriante s'élevait, on pouvait discerner à travers, un chemin de terre tracé à force de passage, un endroit encore coloré de ces fleurs de fin de saison... Un lieu si calme et bienfaisant, malgré la proximité de la ville si bruyante et stressante… Au bout du chemin, un étang, un petit chalet autour duquel une place d'herbe était dégagée, laissant imaginer, les barbecues à l'ombre de grands chênes et de ces autres arbres, vieux et imposant.



Un emplacement à l'écart de tout, où se trouvait pourtant une personne, le visage inondé de larme. La peau, fragilisée par l'abondance des larmes, était rougie où les sillons d'eau salée passaient. Une personne à nouveau seule, à nouveau sans repère, si faible… Mare de cette fragilité qui vous prend, celle qui vous détruit…

Ses mains, sur son corps, étaient pourtant si tranquillisantes, leur corps l'un contre l'autre… Il aurait pu rester des heures, près de lui, de cette chaleur si rassurante…

&-&-&-&-&

_Deux corps enlacés se tenaient près de l'étang, allongé dans le plus simple appareil, une main se baladant de la hanche jusqu'à l'épaule, dans un aller-retour incessant, lorsqu'une voix vint rompre le silence._

_« Heero arrête, implora Duo._

_- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? lui chuchota-t-il tout en posant une nouvelle série de baiser._

_- Si au contraire, j'adore çà, mais si tu continues, je ne réponds plus de rien. »_

_A croire que la réponse plu, le mouvement ne s'arrêta pas, jusqu'à ce que le désir s'accroisse pour les deux hommes. Un jeu tactile et sensuel commença donc, les emmenant dans une danse des plus intimes…_

_A la nuit tombée, la fraicheur de l'étang atteignit le couple endormi. Le natté frissonna et se réveilla, se rapprochant doucement de son amant pour le réveiller._

_« Si on allait se restaurer un peu à l'intérieur et profiter d'une chaleur autre que la chaleur humaine ? lui proposa Duo._

_- Je suis bien, mais je n'ai rien contre le confort d'un lit ». _

_Tt en se revêtant, il observa alors les alentours, où il ne voyait que la végétation, mais il préféra s'assurer d'une chose, et demanda :_

_« J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de voisin à proximité…_

_- Oh non ! Il n'y a pas de soucis de ce coté là, on est presque au milieu de nulle part, l'informa amusé le jeune américain._

_- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu étais en possession d'un tel lieu à a peine 30 minutes de la ville_

_- Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps non plus, souffla-t-il. Viens avant qu'on aille se mettre au chaud »._

_Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le petit chalet, revenant où la végétation était un peu plus dégagée. L'intérieur était constitué d'une pièce principale avec un coin cuisine, un salon faisant aussi office de chambre, une fois le canapé déplié… Une pièce, attenante à gauche de la porte d'entrée, donnait sur la salle de bain._

_Alors qu'il s'avançait vers la cuisine, Duo repris la discussion où il l'avait laissé, quelques minutes auparavant :_

_« Cette propriété appartient à Quatre, il m'en a offert une double des clefs il y a deux ans pour mon anniversaire._

_- Un cadeau magnifique, mais tes parents n'ont rien dit ?_

_- Mes parents ne sont pas au courant, dans la famille de Quatre, je suis considéré comme un deuxième fils. Ils ont d'ailleurs été très présents lorsque mes problèmes avec mes parents ont atteint leurs summums, tenant même le rôle de médiateur. Je ne suis pas au courant de tous les détails quant à leurs implications, mais ils ne m'ont jamais fait aucun reproche, ni poser aucune question… Je suis _

_le meilleur ami de Quatre et réciproquement, ce qui compte avant tout pour eux, est son bonheur, je n'ai donc jamais cherché à en savoir plus, ni leurs réelles motivations… »_

_Heero, l'aidant à préparer leur repas, s'arrêta pour l'écouter plus attentivement sur la suite de son récit._

_« Le père de Quatre m'a appris que malgré le silence de mon père et son apparente indifférence à la situation, il était informé de ce que je faisais. J'ai pris conscience de pas mal de choses à ce moment là, mais je n'ai rien fait pour faire avancer les choses. Plus tard dans la soirée, je me suis retrouvé seul avec M. Winner, c'était la première fois depuis que je ne voyais plus mes parents. Et là, il m'a dit ce qu'il savait de ma situation, et aussi le rôle qu'il tenait, mais qu'il ne dirait rien à mon père concernant mon cadeau. Il voulait que je le fasse moi-même, quand je l'aurais décidé. A ce moment là, il ferait le nécessaire pour la propriété soi à moi. _

_- Pourquoi cette propriété en particulier ?_

_- Lorsque Quatre m'a offert les clefs, il savait à quel point j'aimais ce lieu. Le seul où je me ressourçais complètement, comme si aucun de mes problèmes n'existaient, que mon adolescence se passait normalement. Quand personne ne savait où j'étais, c'est le premier endroit où il me cherchait. J'arrivais toujours à convaincre le gardien à m'ouvrir, et je pouvais rester où on était des heures. Sans compter les nombreux séjours que l'on faisait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Tu es la troisième personne à connaitre cette histoire, et la première que j'emmène ici… »_

_Heero ne répondit rien, et vint l'étreindre, les gestes comptant plus que les paroles inutiles dans un moment comme celui-ci. Il savait lui-même ce que coutait ce genre de confidences. Depuis quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il s'était rendu compte que Duo était quelqu'un de très expressif, très bavard, mais il livrait très peu de lui…_

_Le japonais ressentit alors que Duo n'était pas seulement de passage dans sa vie, il ne le voulait pas… Il allait falloir qu'il se décide enfin à chasser ces démons avant qu'ils ne détruisent son ange…_

&-&-&-&-&

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver ni même se glisser derrière lui Heero qui le prit dans ses bras. Au contact, du brun, il ne réalisa même pas cette proximité, continuant de se laisser aller dans ce monde de rêve, mais ce monde au combien torturant…

Il n'y a que lorsqu'il lui murmura son nom qu'il revient à la réalité :

« Duo…

- Comment oses-tu, réagit-il en s'éloignant d'un geste vif, le regard rempli de colère et de tristesse.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Vous dites tous la même chose, rétorqua le natté sans laisser le temps à Heero de s'exprimer… »

Il se leva pour s'en aller mais il fut arrêter par un corps dont la musculature et la force ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que de rester à même l'herbe, sur laquelle il fut plaqué. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas la force de lui résister, ni même de s'échapper, il écouta donc parler Heero, les larmes s'étant remises à couler de plus belle :

« La personne que tu as vu ce matin est un de mes meilleurs amis. Ils sont arrivés hier soir à l'improviste… Je ne les ai pas vus depuis que j'ai quitté le Japon, il y a un an. Ils sont restés dormir à la maison… Je n'avais pas prévenu Trowa que tu devais passer me chercher, à vrai dire, je pensais être debout avant que tu n'arrives… Trowa a dormi sur le canapé, c'est pour cela qu'il t'a ouvert en boxer, 

Wufei était dans la chambre d'ami et moi dans mon lit, seul… Si tu avais attendu ne serai-ce qu'une minute, il n'y aurait pas eu cette situation, et on aurait profité tranquillement de notre journée. Je peux te lâcher ou je dois te tenir plaquer au sol jusqu'à se que tu daignes me parler ?

- C'est bon tu peux relâcher la pression, je ne partirai pas… Mais, comment croire tout ce que tu viens de me raconter ? demanda Duo

- Cela ne tient qu'à toi de me croire, maintenant tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux à leur sujet… je n'ai rien à te cacher, je te l'ai promis… Quatre est au courant de cette mésentente…

- Et il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, je lui ai demandé de resté chez lui au cas où tu serais venu le voir… l'éclaira Heero. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé par l'un ou l'autre. Heero attendant une réaction du natté, Duo, ne sachant s'il devait le croire ou non, fit tout de même le premier pas se rapprochant du brun pour aller se caller dans ses bras, il en avait besoin… Il n'y a que là qu'il se sentait bien, qu'il se sentait à son aise…

Heero resserra ses bras autour de lui, soulagé par cette initiative. Il attendit encore, qu'il dise enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… qu'il se libère, il fallait que cela vienne de lui, son amour… le seul…

Duo se redressa pour aller chercher les lèvres du brun qu'il embrassa de manière possessive… Il était perdu, il avait besoin de retrouver quelques points de repère. Une stabilité qu'Heero avait toujours su lui donner, par le calme et la sérénité qu'il dégageait. Il avait douté de lui sans même lui demander d'explication, sans lui laisser une chance… Dans le même temps, les mains du brun allaient et venaient sur son corps, dans un mouvement de caresses, caresses de réconfort…

Il savait que s'il ne mettait pas fin au baiser, le jeune homme aux yeux cobalts ne le ferait pas. A regret donc, il écarta ses lèvres et se décida enfin à parler :

« Je te crois… mais ce matin j'ai vraiment eu peur… il était là, à la porte, complètement endormi, tu ne m'avais rien dit, alors j'ai imaginé le pire…

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit quand il m'a dit qu'il avait ouvert, lui répondit-il. D'ailleurs, il n'était vraiment pas réveillé ou alors c'est toi qui as été très rapide, car il a été incapable de me donner un semblant de description…

- A ce propos, je l'ai vu dans une tenue très légère ce matin, il avait un tatouage à la base du cou, juste au-dessus de la clavicule sur le coté gauche, on aurait dit le tien, celui que tu as dans le creux des reins, mais en beaucoup plus petit...

- Oui c'est vrai, on a le même tatouage, c'est le symbole de ma famille… Mon père me l'a fait tatouer j'avais une dizaine d'année… en beaucoup plus gros puisque cela est censé marquer l'autorité que j'ai sur eux en tant que seul héritier… Si Trowa l'a, ainsi que Wufei d'ailleurs, c'est parce qu'ils travaillent pour mon père, par ce symbole ils lui sont soumis… »

Duo ne trouva pas quoi lui répondre, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de sa famille et qu'il nommait expressément des amis à lui, appartenant à son passé, celui avant qu'il n'arrive aux États-Unis. Ces petites révélations le persuadèrent qu'il aurait ces réponses en temps voulu…

Heero remarqua sa gène face à ce passé qu'il évoquait pour la première fois… N'importe qui aurait réagit de façon semblable… lui le premier d'ailleurs

« Ne sois pas gêné, mon père est très traditionnaliste…

- Oui c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... je ne pensais pas que des personnes pouvait encore penser ainsi… c'est limite de la servitude…

- Mon père est tout une histoire… Allez assez parler de lui, il nous reste peu de temps pour finir les attractions que tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire hier… Allons-y… »

&-&-&-&-&

**A suivre…**

Voila, un chapitre de terminé…

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez : critiques, compliments, j'accepte tout… Encore merci aux personnes ayant laissées une review au chapitre précédent… Et pour ne pas oublier les timides qui restent silencieux, merci d'être venu lire ma fic…

Comme je l'ai annoncé sur mon profil, je mets la fic en pause pendant un mois afin de prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture de mes prochains chapitres… Mais je ne serais pas sans rien poster… Ca a suffit de ces cinq derniers mois…. J'ai une one-shot d'écrite à plus de la moitié, et le plan détaillé d'une autre… les deux seront mise en ligne avant un prochain chapitre…

A la semaine prochaine donc, Karedwen…


End file.
